Harrenhall (Region)
Harrenhall is a section of the larger Dolish area, and for this part it could also be called southern Dole. Harrenhall is dominated by the city state of Harrenhall of which controls a large swathe of land in the area, and a huge population center in the city of Harrenhall. History Early History Points of Interest Nations City State of Harrenhall See Also : City State of Harrenhall Rhaellin Merchants See Also : Rhaellin Merchants Cities Harrenhall See Also : Harrenhall Harrenhall is a large castle/city that rules over a piece of land on the north end of Iron Lake in Westros. The city is named after the region/Kingdom that exists in this land also called Harrenhall, of which has become the home of one of the most civilized of the kingdoms of the Iron Lake's northern section. Harrenhall for the vast majority of its history was ruled over by the members of House Strong who ruled it in a sort of fake triumverate where they pretended alongside the other houses of Harrenhall that they were sharing power. This dictator like powers led them to be by far the most powerful of the houses, but left their leadership open to resentment which happened when House Seaworth felt slighted and their action was to rebel against House Strong. The leadership of the city would be changed immesurably following the Siege of Harrenhall as House Strong was brutalized, House Seaworth filled the void alongside House Tarth and thus in the midst of the death and destruction the city faces its first true Triumverate leadership. Harrenhall is a huge center of the Gothic people, and it is ranked amongst the largest of the Gothic Towns in the entire region, and perhaps continent. Harrenhall was once nothing, and unlike many of the other cities that the Goths dominate this city is special because they built it from scratch and didn't simply build over the ruins of the Atlantians. Harrenhall is not completely homogeneuous as there are members of the Alans that live within the city who have come to live their after emmigration from the nearbye kingdoms of either Stor, or Undren. The city of Harrenhall itself would be a new construct of the Goths, and the land it now inhabits would be nothing more then the grazing lands of the nearbye Dolish for centuries until the arrival of the Goths. The city of Harrenhall was constructed by the members of House Strong, who built the castle to protect their people from the raids of the Ironborn, who at the time were devided and simply raided whatever they felt like. The City of Harrenhall would become the centerpiece of the independant city state of Harrenhall which would never become a Kingdom as the members of House Strong who were the dominant house never felt inclined to become Kings of men. Despite its independance it became embroiled in a very brutal conflict with the Dole nearbye and the conflict would basicaly destroy the soul of the Dolish people and leave the city to its own dominance without external threat in the region of Harrenhall. The city of Harrenhall has been the site of many substancial battles in the history of Westros but until recently has never been pierced during a siege. It was finally pierced during the Siege of Harrenhall when Balon Greyjoy overwhelmed its walls and was able to take over the east side of the castle. The two sides are now locked into a bitter fight over the contested center of the city, and by extension the entire city. Doran See Also : Doran Vaegard See Also : Vaegard Seldin See Also : Seldin Category:Region Category:Region in Europe